


Breach

by Latiwings



Series: Guarded Songs: Cat!Singer!Lio & Dog!Bodyguard!Galo, at your service! [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bodyguard!Galo, Cat!Lio, Dog!Galo, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Singer!Lio, Singer/Bodyguard AU, Transistor-inspired, art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latiwings
Summary: Lio was going to win the singing competition, Galo just knew it.Too bad the celebration needed to be cut short.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Guarded Songs: Cat!Singer!Lio & Dog!Bodyguard!Galo, at your service! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671628
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AslanaNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslanaNight/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated: As always, to the Settlement. 
> 
> In specific: FRICKING ASLANA thank you for the motivation lmao. Also Cookiebean, Fey, Milka. Big Boss and Drea too! Have I mentioned Ray yet? Cause their [art for this AU is godly.](https://twitter.com/StargazySaki/status/1238035314955792384?s=20)

“You’re beautiful.”

Below him, Lio turned bright red. Galo didn’t need to see him directly to know this, too busy nuzzling the spot between Lio’s ears. That, and the mirror did a fabulous job reflecting Lio’s embarrassment.

“You’re messing up my hair,” Lio complained, half-heartedly. The singing competition was over anyway.

The half-dog pulled back, shooting Lio a grin. The singer’s hand automatically came up to smooth his hair strands meticulously.

“We should do something to celebrate!” Galo cheered. Behind him, his overenthusiastic, wagging tail knocked over a bottle of water. “Oh, oops.”

“Galo,” There was nothing sharp and everything fond in Lio’s tone.

“We can celebrate _twice_ ,” Galo’s eyes were glittering in excitement. “One for finishing the competition, and another for winning.”

“The results aren't even out yet,” Lio said. He held out his hairbrush.

Galo took it and immediately began combing Lio’s hair. Softly, in between the ears. Not too harsh and only smooth, one way motions. A bit more pressure nearing the temples and softer strokes near the hair tips.

Lio purred, melting into the touch.

“The dress looked good on you,” Galo said. His voice had become rather soft, basking in Lio’s fire truck loud purr, “The colour suits you.”

Bright pink-red, with transparent sleeves. Fin-like cloth flared out and embraced Lio’s shoulders, glittering and shimmering under the spotlight. A bracelet with fire-red jewel adorned the end of Lio’s tail, a collar with a jewel the blue of Galo’s eyes hung around Lio’s neck.

Lio fiddled with the blue gemstone. “Yeah,” he murmured, “this suits me rather well.”

Galo pushed his face on Lio’s hair, laughing delightedly. It’s going to mess up Lio’s hair again. That meant longer grooming sessions so Lio wasn’t complaining.

_Knock knock._

“Mhmm?” Galo pulled back, going over to open the door. The half-cat on the other side jumped a little at the face of the half-dog, looking rightly nervous. Galo just smiled at him. “How can I help you?”

“A delivery for Lio Fotia?”

“I’ll have it for him. Thank you!”

The delivery boy booked it.

“Ah, am I that scary?” Galo huffed, closing the door. One of his ears twitched. When Lio turned to face him, Galo’s pout could melt anyone’s heart.

“It’s kind of your job,” Lio snickered, “What’s the delivery?”

His bodyguard gave an experimental sniff.

“Food, apparently.” They both looked at the metal dome covering the plate. A card stuck to the front with a message and no name. _‘Congratulations on the competition!’_ it said, in pretty swirly letters.

Lio let out a breath. “I don’t know if I want it, it might spoil my appetite for our dinner.”

“Look who’s being fussy,” Galo opened the dome cover. They both perked up at the sight; A pretty cake with sparkling fruits and smooth, milky cream. The sponge of the cake was fluffy enough to make a grown cat cry.

“You sure?” Galo teased.

Lio licked his lips. It was either this or the very heavy dinner that Thyma had promised them tonight in celebration for the competition. He would hate to see her disappointed. “...yeah, you can have it.”

“Have more faith in your stomach,” Galo held out a fork. “There’s always space for dessert!”

“I’ll think about it,” Lio took the fork anyway. “Please, go ahead.”

“Thank you for the meal!” The sight of the fork cutting into the mouth-watering cake in such a rough manner was a bit of a shame, but the look on Galo’s face was more than a good replacement.

At first bite Galo’s ears perked up, eyes sparkling. His tail went still before melting into a kind of happy wiggle, going left, right, left, right and tempting Lio to paw at it. He held back the urge, choosing to focus on Galo’s face.

That was a mistake.

The shocked-at-how-good-the-cake-was look had melted into a dreamy, eyes closed expression. Galo’s tongue darted out to lick the cream on his lips and suddenly, Lio was fighting a far more devastating urge to lean in and lick it for him.

“Lio?”

How much was it to buy a whole cream cake? What kind of excuse could he give Meis, Gueira and Thyma to not eat said cake? How to slyly convince Galo that it was all for him, in bed, despite it being nowhere near his birthday or any particularly important events?

“Lio!”

“I’m just thinking about it!” Lio yelped. In front of him, Galo burst into laughter.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking about but,” the half-dog held up his fork. It had a piece of cake on it. “Just eat, I’m sure you can finish of Thyma’s cooking either way.”

“You’re a bad influence,” Lio said, pointedly ignoring his own fantasy. The piece of cake looked a whole lot less watering when it was on the fork and not on Galo’s lips.

“Very convincing,” Galo chuckled.

Lio huffed and took the fork. He would have a taste just to see how good it was. It had nothing to do with how there was only one fork and Galo had eaten from said fork. Of course not.

“If Thyma gets angry, I’m gonna blame you,” he threatened. Galo only let out another bark of laughter and Lio huffed again, one ear flicking indignantly, opening his mouth.

The next few minutes were nothing Lio would ever forget for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, Galo stopped laughing, face twisting into something unreadable. His eyes darted to the fork in Lio’s hands and he snarled, loud and fierce, all fangs gleaming under the light. His hand reached out and hit Lio’s, sending the fork spiraling into the air, cake splattering towards the wall like bloodstains.

“Wha- Galo!?”

Then he was falling, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Lio froze. His brain kicked in only an instance later and he was on his knees, shaking Galo’s shoulders.

“Galo? Galo!”

Galo groaned softly before letting out a dying keen, sharp and loud. Lio’s heart stopped for a second.

“Medic,” Lio choked out. His voice was hoarse. “Medic! I need a medic!” The door opened to reveal Gueira, claws out and hissing at Lio’s screams.

“Guiera!” He didn’t recognize his own voice, desperately pleading, but Lio could hardly care about that right now. “Gueira, I need a medic!”

“On it!” Gueira said, but Lio wasn’t listening anymore. Lio curled by Galo, tail wrapping around the fallen bodyguard like it could protect him from anything. A panicked purr rumbled from Lio’s chest loudly.

“Please, stay with me,” Lio closed his eyes just to stop the tears. “ _Please_.”

But Galo was already unconscious, unable to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:**  
>  \+ I’ll have everyone know how difficult it was not to write Lio Foti-nya instead of Lio Fotia.
> 
> \+ If you missed it in the author's note above, dress is from [Ray’s gorgeous design! :D](https://twitter.com/StargazySaki/status/1238035314955792384?s=20)
> 
> \+ Fun fact: Cats purr when they are distressed as well. It’s meant to de-stress, soothe and to heal. (:
> 
> \+ Yes, title is from Transistor.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the Settlement, always!
> 
> Also as usual, _Aslana_ , Ray, Big Boss, Drea, Cookiebean, Fey, Milka! In addition also to Loup, Chris, Alexis and Rosie! Thank you for being there, keeps me going. :>
> 
> Wrap up! Already have an idea for the next installment but I gotta brainstorm a bit more. Gonna be fun though! :D
> 
> For people who have read Paper Boats before coming here; I've actually added a piece of artwork to that one so feel free to go back and have a look. It's gorgeous. I've also added a list of all artworks done for this series to the series' description :) I'll be updating it accordingly.

When Galo opened his eyes, the lights attacked him.

Well, attacking might have been a little too strong of a word. Galo still liked lights. They could be incredibly pretty.

_They would frame a halo around Lio’s hair. They would light up his smile and put a sparkle in those eyes -_

“Galo!” Thyma’s face came to view. “You’re awake!”

“Hey,” he tried, but it came out as a whine and something pathetic. Something cold and heavy sat on his face, looping underneath his jaw. It was so uncomfortable.

“It’s a safety measure,” Thyma rushed to explain. The half-cat was biting the bottom part of her lip, ears flattened and disappearing into her fluffy hair. “It’s just, Lio wouldn’t trust anywhere else.”

Lio? He wanted to see Lio. Galo tried to say this but once again, whatever that thing on his face was not helping. What was it anyway? Safety procedure? He tried reaching up to his face to bat it away, except his hands wouldn’t move.

“Easy big guy,” Meis came to view as well. His eyes narrowed at Galo’s face, pupils turning to slits. Galo knew the mark of an angry cat when he saw one so the real question was, what was Meis angry about?

“We’re the only ones in this room,” Thyma chittered nervously. Her eyes kept darting to the far side of the room, probably to the door. “We could take it out, no one will know.”

Meis, Galo noted blearily, looked like he was considering that suggestion hard.

The door opened.

“- that was more paperwork than I expected, and -”

“Lio!” Thyma sat up, her ears perked. “Lio, Galo is awake!”

And much to Galo’s pleasure, Lio finally came into view. His purple eyes were wide with relief and he leaned in right into Galo’s personal space.

“Hey,” Galo tried again. It didn’t come out as a whine like earlier, only it was very, very soft.

“Hey yourself,” Lio breathed out. One hand reached out to cup Galo’s face but whatever that’s on Galo’s face was beginning to get really annoying, stopping him from feeling Lio’s fingers. He must have made a pitiful sound because Lio’s face softened, reaching up and patting Galo’s ears.

It was reassuring. Galo blinked, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

“Rest, dear,” Lio murmured. A small purr rumbled from his chest, just loud enough for Galo. It sounded like home.

When Galo drifted off this time, it was warm.

  
▲ ▲ ▲

  
The next time he woke up, Galo realized what the object on his face was.

Carefully, he patted the metal muzzle. It was held steadily by a belt looping to the back of his head, a simple locking mechanism in place that required a second person if he ever wanted the muzzle off.

“Galo?”

His ears flicked to the sound first before he turned his head to the side.

Lio was standing by the bed, making something on the side table. He had Galo’s familiar black jacket on, sleeves rolled up, his petite figure practically swallowed up by the piece of clothing. When he turned, Galo could see white, long-sleeved shirt and Lio’s favourite leather pants.

A cup of water was put in front of his face, metallic straw poking out and in between the metal muzzle, pushing insistently against Galo’s lips.

“Drink,” Lio urged, his tail swishing erratically behind him.

Galo stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of the straw, before sipping on it. Oh, did water always tasted this good?

“Thank you,” he said, when Lio took the cup away. His voice was better than a whine but sounded horrible all the same. When he looked up at the half-cat, there was a look in those eyes. “Lio?”

“Poisoning,” Lio answered. “And I have a good idea who it was too.”

“Lio.”

“I asked around, asked who the cake was from,” Lio’s tail went from erratic to harsh whacks on any unfortunate surface. In a very unnerving contrast, his voice was calm, like he was telling Galo what their itinerary of the day was. “That person was smart. It was difficult to track him down but I have my ways.”

“Lio, please -”

“ _When I get my claws on him,_ ” Lio’s eyes flashed, lips pulling into a snarl. “He’ll regret he ever tried to do anything -”

“Lio!” That made Galo cough, his whole body seizing up. It worked though, putting a stop on Lio’s tirade.

“Galo!” Lio reached in and held on to his shoulder, patting his back. The coughing subsided slowly and Galo relaxed into the mattress. His eyes locked onto Lio's and he gave him a tired smile.

“...I’m just glad you’re alright,” the half-dog murmured. One hand reached up to hold onto Lio’s, fingers intertwined. “You’re okay and that’s all I need to know.”

“The poison could have killed you,” Lio’s voice trembled. “You were out for so many days. I thought...I thought that maybe I was wrong, that I should have sent you to a hospital that specializes in dogs and not Luna’s…”

Ah, that explained the muzzle. Luna was a half-cat associate of theirs that ran a fully cat-based hospital. For Galo to be admitted, Lio had to have pulled a lot of strings.

It also meant that whoever Lio suspected of poisoning him, they must have really good contacts if Lio was this paranoid.

“Can’t make me leave your side that easily,” Galo whispered. His throat felt dry again. The metal was still heavy and very annoying. “You’ll have to deal with me for a long time.”

Lio choked out a laugh. His voice was a little wetter. “I don’t mind if it’s you.”

Galo chuckled, soft and low. The mattress dipped downwards as Lio climbed onto the bed, an action that Galo didn’t bother trying to stop him from. No one could say no to a cat that set their mind on something, and no one could say no to Lio Fotia.

Lio placed both hands on Galo’s chest, making faint kneading motions. Familiar enough. Galo instinctively made some space on his side and Lio tucked himself right in, head underneath Galo’s chin, cheek pressing against Galo’s heartbeat. His tail curled on top of Galo’s hips. Galo shifted before draping his own tail across Lio’s.

“Mhmm,” Lio purred. His ears flicked against Galo’s cheek. It made Galo want to nuzzle him badly but he was reminded instantly of why he couldn’t do that, the moment the metal muzzle parted Lio’s hair and pressed down uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry,” Lio murmured unhappily into his chest. Of course he would know what was bothering Galo. “But one of Luna’s conditions of admitting you in was the muzzle, in case you went feral.” His tail flicked unhappily, so Galo wagged his own against it to calm Lio down.

“I get it,” Galo said. It made sense. “Don’t worry, I’ll be a good boy.”

Lio muffled his amused laughter. “Oh, you’re the best boy I know.”

Galo grinned, even though Lio wasn’t looking at him. No worries, Lio always knew. He could feel Lio’s returning smile against his skin.

Already Lio’s breaths were evening out. The feeling of his warm body by Galo’s side was incredibly reassuring. The metal muzzle didn’t matter if he got to keep Lio by his side forever.

Forever.

And ever.

And even longer, if possible.

Galo’s eyes slid shut, the widest smile on his face.

▲ ▲ ▲

  
  
When Thyma came into the room to bring Lio his dinner, she was greeted with one of her favourite sights.

Lio, tucked into Galo’s side and tail curled around both of them. He looked the most at peace she had seen in days, face buried into both his hands, his overly large jacket and Galo’s chest.

Galo had wrapped an arm around Lio’s shoulders and wrapped a tail across Lio’s body. His head was angled upwards to avoid resting the metal muzzle on the half-cat’s head but he pressed himself as close as possible.

They were both adorable. Thyma fought back the urge to slid in and cuddle with them.

Instead, she turned to Meis and Gueira, making a ‘shh’-ing gesture.

A cuddle pile will just have to wait for when Galo came home with them.

▲ ▲ ▲

[](https://twitter.com/Raynef_art/status/1243252814954074119?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Notes:**  
>  \+ Anyone want to take a guess at who tried to assassinate Lio? XD  
> \+ The metal muzzle is because Galo’s a dog in a hospital meant for cats. A little dash of prejudice, common sense and public view of safety rolled up in one. Promare energy tbh  
> \+ Luna is actually the name of the dog in Transistor. Hilariously, she’s a cat in this fic.  
> \+ And yes, Lio, Thyma, Gueira, Meis and Galo do cuddle piles. For your pleasure, just imagine one big, boofy doggo cuddling a bunch of cats.  
> \+ Godly art is from Raynef, as always! This AU is so blessed.


End file.
